InuYasha Meets The Real World
by XxAshvampprincessxX
Summary: Hi! I'm Ashley. Most of you know me as ghostvampirehunter95 or perhaps AnimeArtist131 on youtube. I'm just an ordinary girl! Until I make a wish that all the InuYasha characters were real! I wake up the next morning to see all of them in my living room!
1. Meeting The Characters

InuYasha Meets the Real World

Hi, my name is Ashley. You may know me on as _ghostvampirehunter95 _or on Youtube as_ AnimeArtist131_ I'm 14 years old and I'm pretty much your average teenager, getting ready for High School, then college, then marriage, then kids, etc. But then my life changed one day….an ordinary day in August.

Wait until you read this story! About me and my buddy Bella, who you may know as XxAnimePrincessXx on youtube as well.

Pretty much everything you read in this story has to do with my life, like family, pets, clothes, room, etc.

…...

Chapter 1

Meeting The Characters

"Ah, summer," I sighed to myself, as I gladly drank a cool glass of lemonade out on my patio, getting a nice tan, wearing nothing but blue jean shorts, and my zebra print bikini top.

"Isn't summer LOVELY Rocky?" I asked my Jack Russell Terrier, who simply stared at me with his huge brown dog eyes.

"Uh-uh, Rocky, you're not getting any lemonade. You'd get sick." I said in a baby voice to him, and he only wagged his tail and whined.

I adjusted my sunglasses, and pulled my dirty blonde hair back into a high ponytail._ I hate my hair color,_ I thought to myself, _I'm happy I at least have copper-colored low lights to spice it up a bit._

Just then I glanced at my watch, and my eyes nearly bulged out of my head.

"Oh crap! It's already 7 PM! Well, time to go watch InuYasha!" I said hyperly to myself, as I got out of the comfy deck chair, opened the sliding patio door, and into the house, where my dad sat lazily in the blue recliner, watching a Brewer's game on our huge plasma TV.

"Dad? Can I borrow the plasma for just a half hour?"

"Why?" he asked, as he drank a sip of Code Red Mountain Dew.

"Cuz my favorite show is on!" I complained, jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Go and watch it in your room." He said, not taking his eyes off the screen, as Ryan Braun just struck out.

I got down on my knees, and rested my head on my arms, on the arm of the recliner. "Please?" I asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Ashley, the change in your voice or eyes, is not gonna get you the TV." He said glancing towards me, and then at the TV again.

"PLEASE!" I begged, getting down completely on the ground, pretending to die, and choke.

He just stared at me like I was an idiot.

"No." he said quickly, and looked back at the TV.

"Dad, you do realize that you have a Village Board Meeting tonight." I said to him, quirking up an eyebrow.

"No I don't." he protested.

"Oh! Did I forget to tell you? While you were out mowing the lawn today, Kim from the office called and said your village board meeting was moved to tonight at 7:30."

"What?" he half yelled, and I nodded my head.

He reclined the chair down, and half ran to his room to get changed. That's what he gets for being the village president!

Once I heard his door close, I burst out laughing, as I plopped down into the comfy blue recliner.

"Oh, dad," I said as I began to cry from laughing so hard, "You never check your calendar." Quickly, I changed the channel to Adult Swim, as I waited for InuYasha to start.

Right now, South Park was on, and I watched Cartman yelling at Kyle again, calling his mom a b****.

About 5 minutes later, my dad came out, wearing a plain dress top, with dress pants and shoes, with his hair combed.

"You look stunning dad." I said with a smile.

"Thanks sweetie, I'll be back around 9 or so." He said as he walked past me, into the laundry room, and out into the garage, where I heard his car start.

"Sucka!" I said to myself, as I turned the volume up.

The InuYasha The Final Act Theme Song Started, and I began singing along with it.

I was cut off by the doorbell ringing, and my dog went crazy, barking bloody murder, and jumping high in the air too look through the glass window.

Grumbling to myself, I opened the door, to see none other than my arch nemesis's, Dallas and Krista.

"What do you want Krista and Dallas?" I asked giving them tired face.

"Oh, we were just in the neighborhood, and thought we should say hi." Dallas said, as she chewed gum and held something in her hand. When she saw me eyeing it, she smiled evily.

"Oh, this is my brand knew iphone 4G, my daddy just got it for me today. Even though I have another one at home, but it's only a 3G.

"Not everyone can be rich like you Dallas." I said glaring at her.

"Oh, of course not. But, anyways, I would just like to say that, you're invited to my beach party next Saturday! EVERYONE is gonna be there."

"Even Matthew!" Krista said, her long silver looped earrings dangling as she moved her head towards me.

"I'm NOT interested, now goodbye." I said slightly closing the door.

"Fine, whatever." Dallas said, and she turned down the walkway, and got on top of her stylish new bike, as she rode down the hill, and over towards Krista's apartment.

The minute I closed the door, I quickly screamed as loud as I could in anger.

"UUUHH! THEY GET'S ME SO FRICKIN MAD!"

But, I calmed myself down, sat back down in the recliner, and began to watch InuYasha.

Right now, in this episode, InuYasha was battling Naraku again, and I began to cheer along with it.

Soon, sadly, the episode ended, and I turned the TV off, and went back into my room.

I plopped down on my bed, letting out a great sigh, trying to decide on what to do.

Then, an idea hit me! I had to finish putting up my InuYasha posters and drawings!

So, I jumped up, turned on my ihome, and began jamming out to music, as I posted posters of Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Rin, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, etc.

"Kiss me, k-ki-kiss me, infect me with your love and fill me with your poison, take me-t-ta-take me, wanna be a victim, ready for abduction. Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away, it's supernatural, ex-tra-terestrial!" I sang along to my favorite song.

Soon, all my posters were up, and I glanced at the clock.

"Eh, it's only 8:30, but, I am kind of tired." I said to myself.

I hopped off of my bed, quickly changed into my pajamas (they kind of look like the pajamas Lindsay Lohan wears in Freaky Friday lol), brushed my teeth, climbed in bed, and turned off the lights.

I glanced at the clock, and I gasped, _It's 10:10! Make a wish!_ I thought to myself.

"I wish InuYasha was real." I mumbled, before I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

…..

When I woke up the next morning, I was facing my room (aka not the wall) and sleepily, I turned over towards the wall, only to see that I was not alone.

SOMEONE was in the bed with me, his face facing me!

My eyes widened, as the worst thoughts came to mind.

_What happened last night? Was I raped? Oh my God! Could I be pregnant with this dude's kid? I'm ONLY 14!_

But as I stared at the guys face, a sudden realization hit me. I recognized this face!

_Could it be?_ I thought to myself, _ Sesshomaru? From InuYasha?_

I turned onto my back as I stared at the ceiling.

_S-Sesshomaru, LORD Sesshomaru-is-in-MY-BED. YES! OH HELL YEAH!_

His eyes were closed, his only arm behind is head, for support.

An excited smile grazed my face.

_There are so many things I can DO! So many things I've DREAMED of doing with this guy!_

Smiling to myself, I scooched closer to Sesshomaru, and patted him lightly on the head.

He stirred in his sleep, and he rolled over, wrapping his only arm around me, and lying his head on my chest.

I tried not to squeal, but let out a small, quiet, excited laugh._ I gotta get a camera_ I thought to myself.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, I stretched my arm behind me, onto my headboard, as I felt around for my digital camera.

Finally, my hand grabbed it, and I turned it on, and hit the record button.

I turned the camera towards me first, as I started to whisper.

"Ok, my name is Ashley, I am a HUGE InuYasha fan, and Sesshomaru fan. Many of you people wish he was real, and look at this!"

I panned the camera down on him, as I slept peacefully, and after a few seconds, I turned it back towards me.

"Suck it Youtube and Rumiko Takahashi! He DOES exist!"

Then, I turned the camera off, but in the process, as I reached behind me to place it back, I moved a little, and fearing the worst, I looked down, seeing that Sesshomaru's eyes scrunched up, and then they immediately snapped open.

_Oh S***!_

He immediately barred his teeth, and pulled Tokijin from its sheath; I fell out of my bed, and onto the floor, scrambling back against the wall.

"WHO ARE YOU HUMAN?" he asked in his deep voice, as he pointed the sword towards me.

"Ok! Ok! Sesshomaru! Just calm down!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" he hissed at me, as he jumped off the bed, and sauntered towards me.

"DUDE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! ONE THING I KNOW IS THAT I'M HAPPILY ASLEEP, AND I WAKE UP TO FIND YOU IN MY BED!" I yelled, as I begged for my life.

"I swear if you're lying-"

"I'm not Sesshomaru! Just PLEASE put the sword away!" I begged, as I held my hands up like a thief who had just been caught by the police.

Watching me with narrowed eyes, Sesshomaru slowly placed Tokijin back in its sheath, and when I got up in a quick movement, his eyes flashed an angry red in warning, and I bowed my head in defeat, trying to look humble and innocent.

"Now," he began in a firm voice, "Where am I?"

"You're in Wisconsin." I stated, looking up again.

"Wi-son-sin?" he questioned.

"The United States!" I said in an agitated tone, and received a growl from him, making me fall silent immediately.

"Let's just say you're not in Feudal Japan anymore." I said after he still looked puzzled.

He snorted, and began to look around my room, walking over to my closet, and soon over to my dresser.

"Hey what the hell are ya doin?" I blurted out as he began ransacking my underwear and bra drawer, and I immediately ran over towards him, "That's private!"

The minute I got within a foot of him, he pulled out Tokijin, pointing at my throat.

"This Sesshomaru will do what he pleases." He growled at me, as I swallowed hard.

He put Tokijin back in its sheath, but moved away from my dresser, and walked towards my bedroom door.

"Where does this lead to, human?" he asked in a hard tone.

"Uh, to the rest of my house, DUH!" I mocked him, as he opened the door, and began walking down the hallway, into my living room.

_I better follow this guy. Who KNOWS what he'll do here! _The minute I walked into the hallway, I heard more voices, and I quickly ran into the living room, only to gasp.

The ENTIRE cast of InuYasha was here! Well, maybe not ENTIRE cast, but most of them.

I could definitely name some of them.

Miroku….Sango….Shippo…Kirara…Kagome….Jaken…Rin…InuYasha….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YA'LL DOIN' IN MY HOUSE?" I half shrieked, and everyone turned towards me.

"Um,….who are you?" Sango asked.

"WHO AM I? HUH, WHO AM I? I AM THE OWNER OF THIS HOUSE! WOULD YA'LL MIND EXPLAININ' TO ME WHY YOU'RE HERE?"

They all stared at me with wide eyes.

"A-Actually," Kagome said stepping forward, "We were hoping that YOU could explain that. As a matter of fact, we don't know WHY or WHERE we are."

I calmed down, but my eyes widened.

_Uh oh…_


	2. Important!

**Important update! InuYasha Meets the Real World is DISCONTINUED! Thanks for all your support, but I've decided to completely throw this story in the trash. I love you all!**

**XxAshvampprincessxX**


End file.
